Chaos Overload!
by Kuromelo
Summary: After being captured by Overwatch. What will happen to Junkrat and Roadhog when Jack decides to place them as a temporary member as a punishment for their crimes! And he places them to live at Mei's as a guard duty to keep an eye on the troublemakers! There is going to be some Mei-hem!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Overwatch.

* * *

 **Chaos & Peace**

 **Kings's Row, England**

Annoyed golden eyes narrowed as he was walked off the heavily guarded 'bus'. Gaps and whispers were heard as his big friend followed up behind him with a grunt. He growled a little as an armed guard shoved him forward, implying he should walk.

 **'Bloody crowd!'**

 **'Bloody city!'**

 **'Bloody Everything!"**

He turned his head to the armed guard and flashed him a cheeky grin "Oi matey, Ya seem to love shoving your flashy toy at me eh! Fancy to try mine?!" With a maniacal giggle, he brought his face up close to the guard.

"It. Will. Be. Such. A. BOMB."

He laughed more as the guard startled back only to be grabbed by his big friend.

"Hoggy Boy! kn'ok yaself out!"

"Aye."

With a satisfied grunt, his friend headbutted the guard with a solid thud. The other guards are quick on their feet and not long, both junkers had red lasers all pointed at them.

The people around were fascinated by these two and many of them could not help themselves but to take their phones or cameras out for a snap. TV crews were surrounding the scene like bees to a flower.

The skinny junker grinned ironically and pose candidly for the camera.

They both hated the place, but truth to be told, they are so use to the gawking, the stares and the disgust look that people give, it is no surprise that the city finds them just out of place.

"Guns down,men."

The fun and games stop all together when they heard the voice. A silver haired man walked towards them with a blondie and a guy with armor beside him. It was the leader of Overwatch, Jack Morrison aka soldier 76.

 _ **'aye,aye...I a'ready hate guys like him.I JUST WANNA BLOW HIM UP!'**_ The skinny junker thought to himself bitterly.

Jack stood in front of both men without flinching, looking back and forth between them before placing his gaze at his fallen man.

"Dr Ziegler, if you may."

The blondie came forward and knelt down to heal the guy.

The skinny junker gave out a wolf whistler and slapped his thigh with a laugh as the doctor walked passed him.

That annoyed the doctor who gave him a stern look before ignoring him.

 _ **'aye,aye... Ya a'ready hate this bitch too'**_

"Ya can't blame me blondie, ya k'now over at Aussie, we junkers don't see many ladies running around ova there."

There was a stern cough coming from the armor man. The skinny junker noticed how tightly he was gripping his massive hammer weapon.

"Looky there Hog boy, the man nearly the same size as ya! Pah! No Way,No one is bigger than my hog boy here! What ya hiding under all those armor might not even be as big as my hoggy boy here!' The skinny junker gave his friend a pat on his massive belly before swaying his way towards to knock on the big guy's armor.

"Ya k'now! It even sounds a'lil hollow in there! Howdy, a'ynoe in there?" He continue to mock ignoring how angry the big guy was getting.

"Easy,Reinhart." Jack calmly stated. Reinhart gave him a solid nod before loosening his stance and calmly stood straight again ignoring the annoyance.

"Junkrat."

"Roadhog."

"You both are currently detained for the crimes you have committed, and have been sent here over at Overwatch to serve your time."

Junkrat hop across to place his elbow on Jack Morrison's shoulder before grinning sheepishly at him.

"Aw, don't just burst my bubbles like that Jackie! Didn't ya bring us here because ya be needing our help too in ya lil overwatch."

Jack shrugged off the elbow before placing a firm hold on both junkrat and roadhog's shoulder. "I may consider a little deal, as long as it is in my terms. Other than that, you both would have to start behaving well or else. I would just think of jail sentences."

Junkrat could not help but growled a little knowing he does not have much power in the current situation. The end of the line is that both of them were caught. He can't bloody do anything at the moment when they don't have their weapons on them and all.

"Ya all shitheads, ya k'now that." Junkrat cursed under his breath before puffing his chest out and arm crossed like a little kid.

Roadhog agreeingly grunted and stood next to Junkrat stubbornly.

Jack chuckled a little at the way they act before sending them off the the base of Overwatch where they would have to deal with this two new members.

* * *

A.N: My first overwatch fanfic! IDK why but i just love the idea of mei and junkrat x'D but obviously in my mind i think Jami is pretty cute tbh and with a few fanart that drew him abit hunky,I'm sold x'D the image stays in my head and i can't help but ship him and her! Personally i feel that mei does not seem to have a suitable pairing with really anyone in overwatch... neither soldier nor reaper nor any of the guys i feel personally would affect mei as much as junkrat(jami),cause they get into each other nerve so easily,both have really bad joke/puns...yet still polar opposites lol. 3 dont bash this ship x'D


End file.
